


Test Drive

by Evergreena



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Canon? What Canon?, Damian just wants to drive, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergreena/pseuds/Evergreena
Summary: Damian has his eye set on the newest Batmobile, but it seems nobody will let him drive it.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Cassandra Cain & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72
Collections: Batfam Christmas Stocking 2019





	Test Drive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LazuliQuetzal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliQuetzal/gifts).



> Holy Night, Batman! Merry Christmas to LazuliQuetzal. :)

Damian kicked the tire of the latest Batmobile, wishing that his father would stop staring at the case files in front of him for even just a minute. He eyed the newly-finished vehicle beside him. The memory of the thrill he got every time he rode in one of the other souped-up cars bubbled up for a moment, driving him to lose all control over his mouth for an instant. "I'm going to take it for a test drive," he said loudly. He quickly shut his mouth again. What had he just said that for? Batman would never go for that. But maybe Bruce might be convinced to bend the rules a little... just this once.

"No, you're not," came the typical Batman response. 

He knew he should back off and pretend this conversation never happened. But now that he was waist-deep in this mess, he might as well push onwards. Besides, he couldn't show his father that he was willing to be pushed around - he was a man now. "I'm almost old enough for a driver's permit, anyway."

At that, his father did set down his files and turn around. "You're barely thirteen, Damian."

"In the grand scheme of things, what's two years?" He shuffled a bit in place. It was worth a try. 

"I said no."

Damian huffed. "I know how."

"And that doesn't change the law."

The sleek lines of the hood and bold intake grills on the sides of the car practically sang his name. The design was ridiculous and brilliant at the same time. He pressed the hidden button on the side and it scanned his finger. With a beep, the lock clicked, and the top of the car slid forward to reveal the forbidden fruit of the driver's seat. He'd sat there a handful of times as they'd worked on it together, and it had only whetted his appetite for more. He looked up. "You let me drive that time you got shot."

"That was an emergency, and has nothing to do with today. And furthermore, that car was on autopilot the entire way back to the Cave."

Yes, Damian _knew_ that. That's why he still felt compelled to drive this for himself. Without autopilot this time. But Bruce would not be swayed tonight, it seemed. Time for plan B. "Then you drive. Let's take it on patrol. I promise I won't ask to drive the whole time. I'll just sit quietly. You've been looking at those files too long. It's been a week since we patrolled together. Let's try her out."

"It has been three nights. And I am not going out on patrol until I've dealt with these files. Dick is going to patrol Gotham in my stead tonight."

Damian sighed and closed the shiny top of the new Batmobile. "Fiiine." He resisted the urge to grin like the Cheshire Cat.

If Grayson was patrolling tonight, then just maybe he could wheedle a joyride out of him instead.

*

He found Grayson in the gym, warming up on the parallel bars for patrol later. He watched his brother swing around in perfect gymnast form, point his toes, then stand on his hands on the bars, twist around and flip back and forth. 

At last, he cleared his throat. "Grayson."

Dick did an especially showy move to turn around and face him. "Yeah?"

"Could you get the new Batmobile key from Father?"

"And why might I do that, Damester?"

"No reason."

"Ha, nice try." Dick balanced on one arm and pointed in Damian's general direction with the other. "I know Bruce said you can't drive it, so what use would the key be to you?"

Damian sighed, knowing that any attempt to lie to Dick would fail. He crossed his arms and said anyway, "I want... to hold it."

Dick laughed. He spun around to face the opposite wall. "No can do, little man. Try again when you're fifteen and have your permit. I'd be happy to let you drive it then, as long as Bruce agrees. It _is_ his car, after all."

"Then can we at least go out for a drive together? Father would let you drive it, wouldn't he?"

"Wish I could, but I've got a lot of work to do tonight for Bruce." Dick swung his legs, then executed a perfect somersault dismount, landing sideways on the mat.

"Father said you're patrolling tonight. Can't I ride along?"

"Oh, no, I'm not taking the Batmobile. Sorry, Damian!" Dick grabbed a towel and wiped his face. "You're welcome to join me on my bike, if you like. But no car tonight."

Damian groaned his disappointment before he could catch himself. "Fine. I'll ask someone else."

Dick waved as he headed for the door. "Good luck!"

*

He found Tim scrutinizing security footage at the Batcomputer. He was completely absorbed in whatever he was watching, his full coffee mug forgotten in his left hand as he took notes with his right.

Damian's footsteps didn't make a sound as he creeped right up behind the black leather chair. "Want to go for a drive?" he blurted out.

Tim jumped, spilling a few drops of coffee on his lap. "Geez, don't sneak up on me like that!"

Damian didn't apologize. It was Drake's job to stay alert, after all. "If you're that absorbed in the screen, maybe you need a break. Let's go take the new Batmobile for a spin."

Tim gave him a flat look. "I hate driving."

"Ah." He had certainly not forgotten that. "Then I could do it while you supervise."

"Nope. I know this routine, and I'm not going to get on Batman's bad side just because you want to joyride."

Damian couldn't help the little pout that found its way to his lips. "You're the worst."

"No, I'm right." Tim turned his attention back to the screens. "Now get lost, Dames, I've got work to do."

"As everyone else does tonight."

"Except you, it seems."

Damian stuck out his tongue at Tim's back.

*

Damian sat on the steps above the staging area where the new, sleek Batmobile was parked. He stared at it glumly, wondering if it was worth the awful grounding he'd get if he snuck out with it anyway. It just looked _so cool._ Any kid in their right mind would itch to drive it. He was a bit surprised the others didn't agree. Then again, they'd probably had plenty of opportunities to drive other Batmobiles over the years. Bruce probably let them drive when they were underage. It wasn't fair!

It was still several hours before his normal patrol time, but if Batman wasn't going out, the chances were high that he'd be stuck here at home anyway. He could maybe take up Dick's offer to ride along with him, but... a stubborn part of him insisted that it wasn't enough.

"I only wanted to try it out," he mumbled. 

Someone in a black cape brushed past his shoulder, and for a split second he thought Batman had changed his mind about patrolling tonight. His heart leapt in sudden hope. But no, it was just Cain.

"I didn't know you were planning to patrol tonight," he said indifferently. "You want any help?"

She stopped and turned to face him. "You want to drive, even though Batman said no."

He looked up at her face in surprise. Her cowl was off, revealing her dark, unreadable eyes. "I'm just tired of sitting around doing nothing. I want to go fast."

Cass grinned. "Good." Then she walked toward the new Batmobile. The top slid open for her, and she hopped into the driver's seat. She looked over to where he sat, then held up her gloved hand.

On the tip of her pointer finger dangled the key.

Damian's jaw dropped. "You took- are you offering--"

She just waved the key back and forth. Then she lowered her voice conspiratorially. "I might be persuaded to let you take it a minute or two on the straightaways before we get to the city proper. So what are you waiting for?"


End file.
